spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
YouTube Poops
Hundreds of these edited videos, generally known by the community as YouTube Poops (although sometimes given other names) have been posted on YouTube in the site's lifetime. They are made up of clips from many different shows, movies, music, games, etc. SpongeBob SquarePants being perhaps the most popular with full episodes due to the show's massive success. These videos are known for featuring bleeping sounds and/or bad word clips from TV shows, movies and songs when the characters talk, chaining together bits and pieces of dialog to make characters say something different (most of them being obscenities), putting clips, cut-outs and sounds from other shows, or sometimes with other things such as random images and songs to make viewers laugh. However, be warned, many of these videos have some obscenities and mature content, so viewer discretion is advised. A lot of old YouTube Poop videos (mostly those ranging from 2007/2008 when these jokes were at their most popular) include Luigi from the Super Mario video game series by Nintendo in one way or another and have "Weegee" (a meme from the PC versions of Mario is Missing) in the title like the video "The Haunted Hotel Of Weegee (edited version of Krusty Towers), "The Sky Had A Weegee " (edited version of Shanghaied), and many more. Interestingly enough, the edited version of these episodes seem to have the role of SpongeBob be a completely different character, known most times as Spingebill, and is portrayed as psychopathic and mean. Notable SpongeBob Edited videos include "Spingebill Learns The Dark Arts of The Krusty Pooping " (Krusty Krab Training Video) by AwfulFawfulTheFalafle, "Squidward Gets Possessed by a Bad Lemon " (Can you spare a Dime?) by MoBrosStudios, the infamous and most viewed YouTube Poop ever made, "Pride Patties " (Patty Hype) by CaptainOhYeah and a story-based YouTube Poop, "Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Blood Lust " by EmperorLemon. These can all be found on YouTube, although they contain obscenities, so watch at your own risk. The grand majority of these SpongeBob YouTube Poops gather a large amount of views, with certain videos like "The Sky Had A Weegee!" and "Pride Patties" gathering over 10 million and 12 million individual views, respectively, making them some of the most popular type of SpongeBob video on the web. The most common episode used for many YTPs is "Krusty Krab Training Video". There are also other types of SpongeBob YouTube Poops (YTPs for short), and these are known as YTPMVs, short for YouTube Poop Music Videos. Although obviously not exclusive to SpongeBob, as all YTPs are, YTPMVs consist of using small sounds and clips from various media to recreate songs and melodies (with the most common example being video game music). SpongeBob has seen various YTPMVs based on several episodes, with the most common noise being SpongeBob's laughter because it can be pitch-shifted to allow for different varied sounds and melodies. A good example of a SpongeBob YTPMV can be seen in this Brazilian YTPMV, which uses several different sound and voice clips from various episodes to recreate the song "U.N Owen Was Her?!" from the Touhou Project, a 2D sidescrolling shooter game for the PC, whose song has gained immense popularity in it of itself on the web. SpongeBob Poops have also gained a lot of popularity on the Brazilian Web, with several episodes being "pooped" (edited) by several "poopers" (people who make YTPs). The poops themselves normally include foul language and references to Brazilian popular culture, which normally attracts views from parents who found these inappropriate videos on accident. One of the most popular SpongeBob poopers on the web, only known as "Chinelin", has made countless videos that would be very good examples of Brazilian SpongeBob YTPs and their appeal. However, Chinelin closed his YouTube account due to personal reasons, and most of his poops are gone. There were some select few poops that were archived before the account closed and that were Re-Uploaded onto the site by Chinelin's fans, one of which is the YTPMV cited earlier in the article. Unfortunately, many of these have been recently taken down by Viacom because of copyright claims. However, a few were re-uploaded despite the issues. Category:Parodies